mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2378
Mikey Episode Number: 2378 Date: Monday, January 10, 1994 Sponsors: D, G, 17 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Alphabet Song (country, gospel, Mexican) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings “Born To Be A Cowboy” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|D - dig, deep, dinosaur |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|D is a very useful letter -- there are animals, jobs and hobbies that begin with D. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|D-dart |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Olivia tries fixing her bicycle. The Count happens by and begins counting the spokes, until Olivia spins the wheel. He gets dizzy and topples over, then heads off to get some care. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert cont'd | style="text-align: center"|The Count, now with a bandage on his head, finds Big Bird munching on birdseed as he watches TV. The Count quietly counts his birdseed, but Big Bird accidentally puts his counting finger in his mouth and bites on it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert cont'd | style="text-align: center"|Now with a bandaged finger, the Count decides to stay perfectly still and quiet without counting. He notices a bee buzzing around him, which gives him a sting on his thumb. He counts his one scream of pain before heading home to rest. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Space Frogs Count To Ten |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ralph asks Marvin what would happen if he didn't have a mouth, a nose and ears. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Marching band form a square |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster learn some soup manners |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Have you seen my NO?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Llama at Dentist Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Abstract count to 17 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop, with Barney, Michael, Tina, Luci, and Shawn, sings "Apples and Bananas" after being figured out it was her who was making those munching noises. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Today's Secret Drawing is an astronaut. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"We Got the Power" - a hip-hop song about computers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: G-gorilla |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover talks about the letter G, as it slowly grows |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A gorilla applies for a job at the Gerfner Employment Agency. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird, Savion, and Gina sing "Rhyme Out" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Monster in the dark (trying to find a light switch) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Eric observe the differences between fur and skin. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #17 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray listens to classical music on headphones. "Are you listening to me?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo plays a game called "Statue" with the viewer. The object of the game is to dance whenever music plays, and to hold still whenever the music stops. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Doggy Paddle." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit reports on the London Fog. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Professor Majorchord & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Come On & Join In The Game" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast / Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bob sings"The People in Your Neighborhood" about the lifeguard and carpenter. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: DON'T WALK |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Elephants In A Zoo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Billy Jo Jive and Smart Susie Sunset search for Aunt Nellie's dog, Meatbone, not knowing that the sneaky dog has been following them the whole time. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"We have a nice school"... with ducks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Olivia, Susan and Maria sing a disco song about the "Don't Walk" sign. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A green man demonstrates dark and light |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"In My Neighborhood" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Baby animals nurse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Elmo announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Oscar and The Count holding the Sesame Street sign, while Roosevelt Franklin and his mother hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide